


midnight snowball war

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 12:10, and the mountain is silent. Kira can hear her own heartbeat and her soft breathing. She’s crouched behind Stiles’ Jeep, ten snowballs on the ground in front of her and one in her hands. She can barely feel her frozen nose, but the biting cold keeps her awake and alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight snowball war

It’s pretty hard to find challenging activities when you’re a kitsune. Running track is too easy, rock climbing quickly gets old, mountain biking is boring. Even though Kira isn’t really the sporty type, especially because she has the ability to trip over thin air, she still likes a challenge.

That’s how she came up with the legendary midnight snowball war. She came up with it when she didn’t know she was a supernatural creature and just assumed she had to be challenged more than others. In New York, she started organizing a weekly midnight snowball war every winter. Her friends would come to the old Victorian house she and her parents lived in at eleven p.m. and prepare for battle: Joseph and Gwen usually teamed up together, the Double Trouble team. They were twins and basically indestructible. Victoire and Magnus teamed up as well, so Kira and Blue were the last team to participate.

At exactly midnight, Kira would scream ‘To war!!!!’ like she’d seen in some movies. Then the three teams would duck behind whatever Dumpster, mailbox or car they had chosen to be their base and fight till death. The rules were simple: every team had a flag in their camp. If another team could get that flag and bring it to their own camp without being hit with a snowball three times, they won.

Kira was pretty good at it. She didn’t know at the time, but kitsunes are known to be able to see perfectly in the dark. She was also sly and fast. Nobody ever saw her coming, and when they realized their flag was gone, it was already too late.

But when she suggested doing a midnight snowball war to the pack, they were reluctant. Most pack members weren’t really too happy with the cold. They preferred to stay inside, where it was warm and hot beverages were within reach. Kira was disappointed, Scott could tell.

So that night, when everyone was cuddled up on the many couches in Derek’s TV room and Kira was melancholically staring outside, Scott threw her her coat and mittens.

She frowned up to him, but broke into a smile when she saw him packed up with a thick coat, scarf, beanie, gloves and snow boots.

“What are you doing?” She’d asked.

Scott had offered her his hand.

“Our midnight snowball war starts in twenty minutes.”

Kira had raised an eyebrow, not believing what she was seeing.

“But you hate the snow.”

“Yeah, but I love you. And I know how much you enjoy a good snowball war, so we’re having a one.”

“Just us?”

Scott had grinned.

“Just us.”

* * *

 

It’s 12:10, and the mountain is silent. Kira can hear her own heartbeat and her soft breathing. She’s crouched behind Stiles’ Jeep, ten snowballs on the ground in front of her and one in her hands. She can barely feel her frozen nose, but the biting cold keeps her awake and alert. She doesn’t understand why the pack hates winter; it’s her favorite season. Everything is white and beautiful and cold. It’s like the earth put a clean blanket over its face to cover up all the faults it holds.

Of course, winter in New York is not like the winter in California. When Scott and Stiles complain it’s cold in California, Kira just glares at them. When they wear a hoodie and jacket to school, she often only wears a long sleeved shirt. Malia is even worse; if the temperature drops below 50, Stiles already has to bribe her out of her house every morning. Usually, that bribe includes one of his sweaters, hot chocolate from Starbucks and the promise that he’d stay over to cuddle with her after school.

Kira is so caught up in her own thoughts she doesn’t hear him coming until a snowball hits her back. She quickly turns and throws a snowball in Scott’s general direction, but misses. His laugh echoes through the night.

“I’m gonna get you back,” she threatens.

“You have to find me first!” Scott booms. His voice echoes against the mountains, making it hard for Kira to locate his position.

She is not gonna lose their first snowball war ever.

She gathers all her snowballs, rolls under the Jeep and squints into the night, trying to make out a shape. She thinks she sees him behind a tree, but decides to wait until he moves before attacking.

The snow is soaking through her coat and making her stomach wet, but Kira isn’t bothered by it. The cold can’t touch her, not even if she decides to stay out all night, rolling around in the snow without clothes on. She won’t get sick. She never does.

She shifts a bit under the Jeep, moving her hips and adjusting her arms. The crunching of the snow underneath her drowns out all other sound for just a second.

That’s all it takes for a true alpha.

Before she’s fully readjusted, someone grabs her by her ankles and drags her from underneath the Jeep. Kira screams and tries to grab some snowballs, but she only manages to snatch one. When Scott has dragged her out completely, she throws it at him. Of course he easily dodges it.

The smug grin on his face is visible even in the dark.

“I win,” he smiles.

Kira gets up, wipes the snow off her clothes.

“Fine,” she huffs.

“You win this battle, but the war isn’t over.”

“Tell me when and where and I’ll be there to kick your ass again.”

“Tomorrow, same time, same place. We’ll see who kicks whose ass.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

No deal. Kira is woken up the next morning by Scott’s coughs. For one scary moment, Kira freezes and listens to his breathing. She doesn’t hear his lungs rattling or any wheezing, and she breathes out.

No asthma attack.

Then she sits up and looks down at Scott. He’s already awake, his eyes glassy and his forehead covered in sweat.

“Are you okay?” Kira asks worriedly.

Scott tries to shrug, but is then caught off guard by a coughing attack.

“I think I caught something last night,” he croaks.

“I didn’t know werewolves could get sick.”

“Apparently they can if they died and came back to life.”

Kira frowns, puts a hand on his face.

“You’re burning up!”

“It’s just a cold, I’m fine,” Scott sniffs. He turns onto his side and pulls the blankets further over his shoulders.

“I’ll make you some tea. Do you want anything else?”

“No. Tea is fine.”

“Okay, I’ll get it right away.”

“Thanks, Kir. Love you.”

“Love you too, nerd. I can’t believe you’re the only werewolf on earth who can get sick.”

She doesn’t get a rematch that night, but when Scott says he may have won the battle but she won his heart, she’s just as content.


End file.
